GeCe Songs: Volume 2
| image = Gecesongs_vol2.jpg | username = The GeCeBaybees | date = June 5, 2012 - present | number of tracks = unknown | link = | Last fanmix = GeCe Songs: Volume 1 | Current fanmix = | Next fanmix = - }} GeCe Songs: Volume 2 is a compilation of songs suggested by the GeCeBaybeez that relate to the relationship between Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones. The songs have started being collected beginning in June 2012 and is on-going. Tracklisting #A Heart Full of Love by Cosette, Marius, and Éponine from Les Misérables #Accidentaly in love by In style of counting crows #Affection by The All-American Rejects #Again by Bruno Mars and Natasha Bedingfield #All Day by Cody Simpson #All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera #All I Ever Wanted by Faith Hill #All To Myself by Marianas Trench #Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet #As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber #As lovers go by Dashboard Confessionals #Ay Na Na by Cody Simpson ft. Jessica Jarrell #Bad Boy by Cascada #Before the Storm by Jonas Brothers ft. Miley Cyrus #Believe Me by Ellie Goulding #Best For Last by Adele #Better With You by Kris Allen #Be Your Everything by Boys like Girls #Bows And Arrows by Kicking Daisies #Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations #Busted by Veronica #Can't Stay Away by IM5 featuring Bella Thorne #Chasing The Sun by The Wanted #Catch your wave by The click Five #Contagious by Boys like Girls #Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend #Countdown by Beyonce #Critical by Jonas Brothers #Crushcrushcrush by Paramore #Die In Your Arms by Justin Bieber #Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove #Don't Cry Your Heart Out by Cody Simpson #Don't Run Away by Tyler James Williams featuring IM5 #Don't Trust Me by 30h3 #Don't You Want Me by The Human League #ET by Katy Perry #Ghost of You by Selena Gomez #Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato #How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney #I Found You by The Wanted #I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace #Just A Feeling by Paradise Fears #Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne #Lights by Ellie Goulding #Love Like Woe by The Ready Set #Maybe I Love You by Lenka #Meet Me Halfway by The Black Eyed Peas #Mine by Taylor Swift #Misery by Maroon 5 #Misery Business by Paramore #My First Kiss by 3OH!3 #My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson #My Weakness by Kris Allen #Never Alone by Barlow Girl #Never Say Never by The Fray #Not A Love Song By Ross Lynch #Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da By the Beatles #Please Don't Leave Me by P!NK #Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler #Roll With the Punches by Lenka #Say Something by Austin Mahone #She Wolf by Shakira #She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls #She's Got You High by Mumm-ra #Shock Me Into Love by Lenka #Should've Said No by Taylor Swift #Skinny Love by Birdy #Somewhere only we know by Keane #Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding #Starstruckk by 30h3 #Super Luv by Shane Dawson #Take Me Or Leave Me by Stanfour #The Zombie Song by Stephanie Mabey #The way i are by Timberland #This Love by Maroon 5 #Thought Of You by Justin Bieber #Together by Demi Lovato and Jason Derulo #TTYLXOX by Bella Thorne #Victim of Love by Cash Cash #Waste of Time by Paradise Fears #We Found Love by Rihanna #What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts #What The Hell by Avril Lagvine #Without You by David Guetta ft. Usher #You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship ft Sabi #When I Look Into Your Eyes- Shane Harper #I Know What I Know- Shane Harper #Find That Girl- INVASION #This Is Love- INVASION #Red by Taylor Swift #Beauty and a beat by Justin Bieber ft Nikki Manaj #Die young by Ke$ha #Key 2 your heart by Chris Brown #Want you back by Cher Lloyd #Face to face by Debby Ryan and Ross Lynch #Be the one by Cody Simpson #Wish u were here by Cody Simpson Category:GeCe-related Songs Category:Volumes